Damn Chocolate Liquors
by Kylip
Summary: Redone and added onto. BZ/DM Blaise and Draco have their own private celebration for the winter solstice. Smut and slash and more smut.


Thought I'd redo this. Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&

Blaise grinned as he took in the relaxed form of his lover, spread out across dark green cushions before the crackling fire. Tonight was the last night of the winter solstice and they were the only two Slytherins staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Normally this was a time when all the old pureblood families came together and celebrated their traditions. But with Draco's father in Azkaban and his mother somewhere in the south of Spain there was no reason for the Malfoy heir to return to an empty manor. Blaise's own mother had left the Zabini's English home in favor of one of the estates in France, no doubt accompanied by one of her many suitors.

As far as the school roster read only two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff and Harry Potter were staying on over the holidays as well. With only so many left in the school, the Head Master had requested they all eat together at meal times in the Great Hall. But Blaise had begged off on the behalf of both his lover and himself, saying Draco was feeling ill and he wanted to give the boy some company. The old man had merely twinkled at his request and granted it, despite Potter's protests. Now he was free to pamper, distract and otherwise spend time with his partner. For the last couple of months it had been only rushed sessions in broom closets and in detention when the teachers weren't looking, rutting against each other like animals and biting at one another's lips as they came. Tonight he would take his time.

***

Though Draco was half asleep, he was very much aware of Blaise's eyes caressing him. Flat on his stomach with his usually precisely pressed clothes rumpled and exposing skin, he knew his lover was contemplating sex. If there was one sure way to guarantee his lover's arousal, it would be looking rumpled. Blaise once told him he looked like he was begging to be fucked when mussed, all sleepy eyed and with clothes opened across his body. Stretching his muscles in a slow ripple, Draco gave a satisfied sigh when Blaise straddled his rump. The hardness between the other boy's legs resting tantalizingly close to the part of his cheeks, exposed ever so slightly by the low waist of his trousers. Rubbing his cheek against the velvety fabric of the cushion, he smiled when the rest of Blaise's body molded to his back and braided, beaded hair tickled across his shoulders and neck .

"You're insatiable, you know that?" he murmured as he closed his eyes again.

***

"Hey, don't go to sleep! Besides" and here Blaise tickled the back of Draco's ear with his tongue "I'm a Zabini. Of course I'm insatiable. It's in my nature to prey upon helpless, upper class purebloods such as your fine self."

The blonde beneath him snorted and opened his grey eyes. Turning over so that Blaise now rested on his stomach instead of his arse, Draco reached up and tugged on the green beads at the end of a braid.

"Flattery will get you everywhere. The helpless comment will not." the smaller boy said as he pulled Blaise down for a kiss. Tangling tongues with his lover was always an enjoyable experience but kissing the blonde when he was this mellow was especially titillating. If Blaise could get him desperate enough or drunk enough, maybe they'd even get to try out the leather bindings he'd been eyeing since his birthday. Sucking on Draco's tongue he pondered how to help convince his lover the bingings were worth trying. The chocolate liquors he'd bought the other day would do nicely, he thought as he rolled his hips against Draco's. The blonde did have a fondness for the treats but would rarely eat enough to get him off his top drunk. Grinning, with his decision in mind, Blaise focused on getting Draco desperate…he'd get the chocolates after he made his lover come once or twice.

***

Draco strained upwards against the bindings. He knew he looked a mess. Long hair sweaty and tangled, long red scratches adorning his lean chest and with spit and tears soaking the silk gag in his mouth he felt incredibly slutty. The leather binding on his ankles had long since been removed in favor of his lover's long fingers, gripping tightly yet gently. Again he wondered why he agreed to let Blaise tie him up as his lover nibbled the sensitive tendon running up the inside of his thigh. It had to have been the chocolate liquors Blaise fed him at the start of this. The bastard knew he had a weakness for the damn things.

This torture had been going on for nearly three hours and he had already come four times. Draco screamed a protest behind the wet gag when Blaise nudged his spent cock with the tip of his nose, licking up the warm flesh till he reached the spongy head and sucked it to the back of his throat. Draco shook his head in denial as he felt himself harden again. Tears leaked out the corners of his silver eyes as Blaise's hands released his ankles to cradles his hips. The mouth swallowing around him caused him to thrust up, forcing his shaft further down that delicious throat. Blaise's braids slithered over his thighs, the cool sensation of the beads sending a shiver through his body. His breath hitched as Blaise's fingers reached down to press against his already slick and stretched entrance, two slipping inside to stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves. He wailed when Blaise released the swollen cock with a wet pop and pulled his fingers from his hole. Blaise reached up and pushed a finger under the gag and into Draco's mouth. Stroking his tongue, Blaise grinned devilishly.

"Such a good bottom you are, Draco." his husky voice murmured against Draco's bellybutton. "You're so eager for me, baby. You want me to fuck you again, don't you? That greedy little hole of yours feels so empty without me stuffing my cock into it, doesn't it?" Draco nodded frantically, his hair sticking to his cheeks as they hollowed around Blaise's finger. His lover crawled onto his chest, giving his balls a last affectionate rub. Adding two more fingers under the gag, Blaise thrust them deeper and deeper as he whispered filthy things into Draco's ears.

"But I don't want that beautiful fuck hole right. You know what I do want?" Blaise murmured as he licked the trailing tears from his lovers cheeks and lips, stretched tight around his fingers and the gag. "I want these lips stretched around my cock, sucking me like you're going suck my soul out. Would you like that, baby? Would you like me pumping my cum down that tight throat of yours? Fucking past your gag reflex?" Draco nodded his head quickly, desperate for relief.

That meant the Merlin forsaken gag would come off, Draco thought with relief. He'd get something so much bigger and better in its place. When Blaise removed his fingers and then the gag, he stretched his tongue out, mouth open wide as it would go, whining in anticipation. Straddling Draco's chest, Blaise guided his slick cockhead past his beloved's lips and over that pink tongue, resting his hands over Draco's bound straining arms. Gasping, Draco felt wet heat surround his aching dick. He groaned and nearly screamed when he felt it echoed against his dick. He hadn't even heard Blaise say the spell.

Knowing neither of them would last very long, Blaise set a harsh rhythm fucking himself in and out Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed around the cock in his mouth happily. At the exquisite feeling, Blaise thrust his cock down his lover's throat faster and faster, feeling Draco gag reflex constrict around the tip of his cock. Feeling himself getting closer, Blaise moved his hands to Draco's silky hair. Tugging and pulling, he fed his lover his cock as he moved that beautiful mouth up and down his shaft. Pulling out completely, Blaise left one hand in Draco's hair as the other curled around his engorged dick and pressed the slick head against his lover's cheek.

"Merlin, Draco…" Blaise panted as he smeared pre-come over his fair skinned partner's face. Draco's mouth was still open and trying to recapture his cock. At the look on Draco's face a burst of fluid came out of his cock slit. Pushing back into the warm wetness of Draco's mouth, both groaned at the sensation. Both hands back in near white hair Blaise started fucking his mouth as deep as he could go.

"You're such a perfect slut for my cock, Draco…" Draco moaned happily and started swallowing as many times as he could. "Yes…yes…that's it…come on….fuck…DRACO!" Howling he pressed his groin against Draco's face till his lover's nose was buried in rough, damp curls as he came, feeling spurts of Draco's cum hit the back of his arse. Uncontrollable little thrusts took over his hips as he rode out the orgasm, shuddering as he felt wave after wave of cum spurt from his swollen little slit. Finally he drew himself out of Draco's puffy red mouth, shivering as Draco swallowed around the retreating tip. Untying his lover's arms he drew a tired and sated Draco into his arms as they fell back to bed. Sharing a slow kiss, Blaise licked at the cum and spit trailing out of the corners of Draco's mouth and wiped his lovers face with a corner of the blanket.

Tucking them both under the covers Blaise murmured "Now that wasn't so bad, was it love?" smiling indulgently at the nearly asleep Malfoy. A mumbled "No…love you…" was his answer. Blaise smiled and kissed Draco's hair…"Love you too." Closing his eyes to sleep, his lids flew back open when Draco smugly finished his sentence.

"I'm still not letting you near my cock for a week."

"WHAT!"

&&&&&&&&&&

I'm going to kill that stupid fluff bunny as soon as I find it.


End file.
